darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BotlAbasH/the status in my clan war
so for the last 6 mounths my clan has been at war with the 3erd best clan on my server (USA 3 EAST) that is 300 please keep in mind that we wher ranked 45-51 (it changed a lot) we just tended to save up ammo and sep intill we had like 15k x4 and 30k sab than we whuld go on a killing spree on the 3erd best clan in the server and i have like 10 bo2 5 lf3 3 iris at this point and i whuld be killing like 3 of tham a day in a fair fight (thay suck without thare bots) this happens like 5 times and than we get a message from one of the bigger clans on the server (at this point i am like a diplomat for the clan not a leader so i cant realy give yes and no ancers (my leader isont on at this time) so after meeting the clan leader for UD (thats the clan that im refering to) i talk about boring stuff like why thay whant to be at war with 300 and stuff like that intill my clan leader comes on and i had talked to UD over the corse of like half an hour so i go and get a drink real fast i come back and my clan leader finishes up the agreement and all that you know telling whos who and what not and than my clan leader has to go for like 5minits and thay say to me why didnt you say you wher a leader of the clan... im like ?????????!!!!! so thay drop it and my clan leader messages me privetly and says btw Ξ•*®ÊÊÐ*•Ξ your now a deptuy co leader i am so happy at this point'' ''and than he says oh and you whant any help becoming FE? and like who says no to that? like realy? so after like a mounth or 2 i have all my IRIS and all my bo2 still 5 lf3 tho done my alpha and have a pet with kami lvl1. back to the war after 4 mounths most of 300 members are inactive most of the time (by inactive i mean boting a LOT!) and after a nother week thay disband only to merge with HOME another REALY strong clan of *****rs UD and us war HOME this only lasts for about 2 weeks intill pingu (the leader of 300) trys to take over HOME this didnt end well for him he lost his rank as the genaral of USA 3 EAST and his clan all split apart into 4 or 5 diffrent clans with the reformed 300 as the main one thay are much less strong now so we just pound tham fot a mounth is how long intill the hole clan had left to this day i havint seen pingu sints and im glad about it dering this hole thing we have had to deal with unlimated seprom x4 battle rep bots instant sheilds moth with out losint sheilds being able to repir extra HP shooting in demillzones right off the bace most of the time being able to freez are games for about 10 seconds as soon as thay shoot us rapid fire RSB like no timer on the RSB rounds 1 shoting 1.2 mill sheilds of my clan leader and taking about half hull damage i know i hit 38k x4 no boost with sep i had full boost sep and i shot pingu with x4 ammo i did 4k damage dealing with this the only way we chuld find to kill his clan memebers is to find witch hack thay wher using at that time thay seemed to change evry day we had to run full tank config and try to find out how much we hurt tham how much thay hurt us and stuff like that 1 day thay didnt use hax well lets say we didnt see tham for a while pingu changed his name to lvl23 (he was lvl 21 at his peek) after this happent he got caought for boting half hix honor and ep gone down to lvl 20 1 more time same thing down to lvl 18 and place 21 on the server ranking in less than a mounth he lost more than 3 BILL EXP and his clan to boot i can no longer find him on the ranking lists so eather he got baned he changed his name or he lost so meny rankpoints he whent off the top 500 rankings... eather way we only have a war with BIO now and its not as nearly as bad thay dont hack so no more having to just run in thare and hope for the best and allso we now have a lot more fe in are clan we have stayed at the same ranking but oh well you can only win so much lol Category:Blog posts